When a person performs activities that require extensive use of their legs such as running, it is often desirable to stretch the leg muscles to avoid injury or to increase flexibility. The calf muscles in particular are difficult to isolate without the aid of a wall or similar structure to lean against. The use of various supports and devices are known for isolating the calf muscles, however these devices are generally awkward in shape and size such that they are not suitable to be carried while running.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,470 to Ogawa describes a device for use in stretching the Achilles' tendon and calf muscles of a person. A support base pivotally mounts a flat treading base thereon. An angle adjusting member supports the treading base on the support base at various angles therebetween. A person places their feet on the treading base and leans forward to perform stretching exercises of the lower leg. The device however is large and awkward in size such that it is not easily carried by an athlete while performing a running exercise. The angle adjusting member requires removal in order collapse the device for storage which further makes the device too awkward and bulky for an athlete to carry while running.